Unverhoffte Allierte
Die Crew der San Diego trifft mitten im Gamma-Quadranten plötzlich auf Fremde, die gar nicht so fremd sind. Inhalt Nach dem überraschendem Auftauchen von Paris wenige Tagen zuvor hat die Crew weiterhin keinerlei Ahnung woher er gekommen sein könnte und er liegt weiterhin bewusstlos in der Arrestzelle. Den Morgen beginnen Young,Tucker und Captain Torres mit einem kurzen Gespräch, ehe Torres nach langem Zögern Seven in die Brig ruft und sie mit einer ausführlichen Untersuchung beauftragt. Auf der Krankenstation und in der Astrometrie beginnt sie mit einer Analyse aller Daten. Torres begibt sich währenddessen wieder auf die Brücke, wo jedoch zunächst nicht sehr viel Arbeit ansteht außer einem Antrag von John Dax. Sie bittet ihn in den Bereitschaftsraum und dort sprechen beide über Dax's Antrag, als Counselor an Bord der San Diego tätig zu sein. Torres stimmt diesem - nach Mrs.Troi's Beförderung einigen Wochen zuvor und der Notwendigkeit eines Counselors für die Crew - zu und Mr.Dax wechselt innerhalb von 24 Stunden seinen Posten. Kurz darauf wird der Captain dann von Seven in die Astrometrie gerufen, da sie etwas entdeckt hat, während sie noch zu einer Erklärung ansetzt, wird Torres jedoch von Mrs.Troi bereits auf die Brücke zurückgerufen und der rote Alarm ertönt. Zuvor hat es eine kleine Explosion gegeben, bei der zunächst von EPS-Ladungen ausgegangen wurde, Mr.Lancer untersucht dies dann in einer Jeffriesröhre und findet dabei eine Biomasse, die die DNA von Spezies 8472 enthält. Mit einem Sicherheitsteam beginnt er sofort das Schiff zu durchkämmen, während der Captain Seven befiehlt die Phaser mit Borg-Nanosonden auszustatten, damit sie überhaupt eine Wirkung haben. Seven führt dies schließlich durch und moduliert die Phaser auf Betäuben, Bauer beginnt anschließend mit dem Verteilen. Um die Brücke wird ein Ebene-10 Kraftfeld errichtet und während die Sicherheit noch durch's Schiff irrt begibt sich Spezies 8472 sich an den Rand der Brücke auf Deck 1, wo Seven und Torres auf die Spezies treffen. Währenddessen ist der Computerkern kurzzzeitg offline, es gelingt zwar einige Funktionen aufrechtzuerhalten, allerdings ist unter Anderem die Kommunikation mehrere Minuten komplett offline. Das Wesen sitzt hinter dem Kraftfeld fest und stellt schließlich telepathischen Kontakt mit dem Captain her; erklärt, dass es am Konflikt mit den Borg beteiligt gewesen sei und diesen seitdem misstraue, die anwesende Seven eingeschlossen. Torres erklärt, dass die Sternenflotte schon lange keine Vereinbarungen mehr mit dem Borg Kollektiv hat und Seven wieder ein Individuum ist sowie, dass es an Bord der San Diego nichts zu befürchten gäbe. Im Anschluss zeigt 8472 ihr Bilder seiner Heimat und Torres versteht sofort, dass 8472 nur nach Hause zurückkehren will. Sie will sich an Seven wenden, diese ist allerdings plötzlich verschwunden. So beginnt Torres mit ihrem Mann Tom Paris - der kurz zuvor auf der Krankenstation erwacht war und bei einem Streifzug durch's Schiff schließlich auf der Brücke ankommt - nach Seven zu suchen, bis der Computerkern wieder online ist und die beiden Seven per Kom-System auf die Brücke rufen können. Seven betritt wenige Momente später den Bereitschaftsraum und dort befiehlt Torres ihr nach einer kurzen Diskussion den Deflektor zu modifizieren um eine Spalte in den fluiden Raum zu öffnen. Sie widerspricht zu Torres' großen Überraschen nicht und beginnt im Maschinenraum an den Vorkehrungen zu arbeiten und schließlich beginnt sie mit der Prozedur, während Paris - der die CONN wieder übernommen hat - die San Diego langsam in die sich öffnende Spalte fliegt. Im Flüssigraum angekommen kommen sofort drei Bioschiffe auf die San Diego zu und aktivieren die Waffen, als 8472 Captain Torres mitteilt, dass sie auf die Brücke will, lässt Torres das Kraftfeld senken und 8472 betritt die Brücke, wo sie sich bei allen Anwesenden bedankt, bevor sie auf eines der Bioschiffe gebeamt wird und die San Diego so schnell wie möglich wieder in den normalen Raum zurückkehrt. Die Spalte schließt sich zunächst nicht und Bioschiffe drohen zu folgen, es gelingt aber schließlich die Spalte zu schließen und der Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten wird fortgesetzt. Wenig später entdeckt Mr.Iwanow einen großen Nebel und nach kurzer Betrachtung lässt Troi den Kurs zu weiteren Untersuchungen ändern, der Captain wird von Tucker in die Astrometrie gerufen. Er hat dort einige Systeme entfernt ein Gefecht zwischen Etherianern und einer anderen großen Flotte über die Langstreckensensoren verfolgt und während Seven und er noch über die weitere Vorgehensweise und ihre Kompetenzen in der Astrometrie sprechen und diskutieren, befiehlt Torres den beiden gemeinsam die Beobachtung fortzusetzen, während sie auf die Brücke zurückkehrt. Wenig später beruft der Captain eine Konferenz der Führungsoffiziere ein. Nach einem kurzen Rückblick über das mit Spezies 8472 geschehene berichtet Mr.Iwanov von dem entdeckten Nebel, unter anderem hat er dort auch Anti-Materie in großen Mengen gefunden, allerdings gibt es im Inneren einige Stürme, die ein Hereinfliegen schwierig machen. Seven schlägt schließlich vor, dass sie einen Borgalgorithmus nutzen könnte, um die Sturm vorherzusagen, damit genug Zeit bleibt den Kurs anzupassen und die Ingenieure werden damit beauftragt eine Bergungsoperation zu planen. Anschließend berichtet Tucker allen von den entdeckten Schiffen und der Schlacht, während Seven dies als einmalige Schlacht und für die Crew für als nicht weiter relevant bezeichnet sieht Tucker das als große Chance für die San Diego und der Captain stimmt ihm zu. Bei der Konferenz zeigt sich auch, wie viel Paris in den vorherigen Monaten durch seine Abwesenheit verpasst hat, er hält die Etherianer noch immer für freundlich und nett. Während Seven und Tucker noch über die Rasse der Fremden diskutieren und eine Idee von Seven verwerfen wird plötzlich Feuer im Maschinenraum gemeldet; Bauer, Lancer und Tucker eilen sofort hinunter, um sich das anzusehen. Sie finden dort einen Maschinenraum im Chaos wieder, der lichterloh brennt, inmitten der Flammen erblicken sie Rhade, der von Bauer und Lancer zwar gerettet werden kann, wenig später jedoch an den schweren Verletzungen stirbt. Dem Captain wird schließlich auf der Brücke diese erneut schreckliche Nachricht überbracht und sie ruft alle Crewmitglieder zu den Trauerfeiern von Rhade und Murphy anschließend in die Messhall. Nach kurzen Reden von Seiten des Captains verlässt Seven jedoch ohne Kommentar die Messhall und Torres lässt sie vom Computer zurückbeamen, schreit sie vor allen in der Messhall an und erwartet eine Erklärung. Seven reagiert zunächst kaum darauf und sagt nur, dass sie Besseres zu tun habe als Nichtstun, sie habe im Interesse des Schiffes gehandelt und werde an nichts teilnehmen, was diesem Interesse schade. Torres erklärt ihr dann, dass sie damit einen Befehl missachtet habe und als Troi das Gespräch der beiden mitbekommt, erklärt auch sie Seven noch einmal wie wichtig es ist, dass alle Offiziere die Befehle befolgen und dass ihr Verhalten nicht akzeptabel ist. Seven legt dies wieder als Schwäche des Captains aus, dass sie nichtmal in der Lage wäre alleine mit ihr zu sprechen, schließlich wird die Diskussion für's Erste beendet und alle konzentrieren sich wieder auf die Trauerfeier, die schließlich mit dem Abschuss der Särge von Murphy und Rhade endet. Während die meisten Offiziere im Anschluss ihren Dienst beenden, gibt der Captain Dax noch kurz die Nachricht, dass er ab sofort als Counselor tätig ist und Paris wieder dauerhaft die CONN übernimmt, bevor sie sich mit Troi noch über Seven berät und beide gemeinsam beschließen noch einmal unter sechs Augen mit Seven zu sprechen. Beide rufen Seven wenig später zu sich in den Bereitschaftsraum, beide sind sich einig, dass Seven's Verhalten inakzeptabel ist und war. Seven scheint zunächst nicht einzusehen, dass sie falsch gehandelt hat, verharrt stur auf ihrer Position und weder Troi noch Torres können sie irgendwie davon überzeugen, den anderen Standpunkt zu verstehen; sie ist überzeugt im Interesse des Schiffes und der Crew gehandelt zu haben und will dies auch in Zukunft tun. Torres und Troi versuchen alles um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und ihr die Konsequenzen klarzumachen, aber es hat alles keinen Sinn und schließlich lässt Troi Seven wegtreten, die sich auch noch über Troi's Anwesenheit an sich bei diesem Gespräch beschwert und beiden Vorwürfe macht. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Seven kommt später auch Dax in den Bereitschaftsraum und weißt Torres und Troi auf die Situation und ihre Folgen hin, er schlägt vor, alles so schnell wie möglich zu lösen, da dieser Zustand auf Dauer inakzeptabel ist und Seven als Crewmitglied nicht zu ersetzen, Torres und er diskutieren noch eine Weile und Torres will darüber nachdenken. In dieser Zeit hat Bauer das Kommando über die Brücke und das als eines der Schiff aus der Flotte, die die Etherianer angriffen, der San Diego immer näher kommt. Bauer lässt den gelben Alarm ausrufen und schließlich wird ein Kanal geöffnet, die Personen an Bord dieses riesigen Kriegsschiffes, das der San Diego laut Paris' Analysen um das Zwölfache überlegen ist, sind Menschen. Sie erklären Bauer, dass es im Gamma-Quadranten riesige Siedlungen von Menschen gäbe, die sozusagen eine eigene Föderation aufgebaut hätten, die mit der richtigen allerdings in keinerlei Kontakt oder Verbindung mehr steht, das riesige Schiff war ihren Angaben nach ein Schiff der Kol-Klasse und sie kämpfen bereits seit Monaten gegen Etherianer und sind wie der Crew der San Diego froh weitere Menschen zu sehen. Nach einem Austausch von Geschichten, Informationen und Schiffsdaten lädt Bauer die Menschen auf das Schiff ein, sie drängen jedoch, dass sie kaum Zeit hätten und sich wieder der Schlacht gegen die Etherianer anschließen müssten. Bauer und Tucker handeln daraufhin aus, dass sie auf deren Schiff beamen um Weiteres zu besprechen und mehr Informationen über diese Menschen zu erfahren, sie beamen im Anschluss hinüber. Während die beiden auf Schiff sind, setzt die Crew der San Diego bereits große Hoffnungen in diese Menschen, wenn es tatsächlich zu einer Übereinkunft kommen würde, würde das in ihren die nächsten Monate deutlich einfacher machen. Darsteller Stammbesatzung *Captain B'Elanna Torres *Commander Deanna Troi *Commander Jonathan "Trip" Tucker *Lieutenant Commander Jack Bauer *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Lieutenant John Dax *Lieutenant Airison Lancer *Lieutenant Thomas Rhade *Lieutenant J.G. Lela Vaatrik *Lieutenant J.G. Vicky Lates *Lieutenant J.G. Viktor Iwanov *Fähnrich Seven of Nine *Fähnrich Harry Young *Crewman Sita April *Crewman Scuso Jones Gäste *8472 *mehrere Terraner Hintergrundinfos *In dieser Episode stirbt Thomas Rhade und damit der zweite Ingenieur an Bord der San Diego innerhalb weniger Tage Kategorie:San Diego Episoden